


Le Premier Noël

by Forsaken Xenon (xx_Katastrophe)



Series: Miraculous Prompt Fulfullment [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas Carols, F/M, Gen, SADrien, gabriel's a bit of a grinch, piano time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_Katastrophe/pseuds/Forsaken%20Xenon
Summary: Gabriel and Nathalie join Adrien for a mini Holiday jam session.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Miraculous Prompt Fulfullment [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071488
Kudos: 22





	Le Premier Noël

Nathalie’s fingers were tapping away at the keyboard as she replied to this email. It seemed like there was a torrent of them given it was the week before Christmas… though as she was typing away, she found herself subconsciously humming a Christmas song…

_ Aujourd'hui le Roi des Cieux au milieu de la nuit _

_ Voulut naître chez nous de la Vierge Marie... _

Was she hearing things, or was someone actually playing the piano? As she looked over, she saw Gabriel. He was drawing idly, but humming the same exact tune she was. 

_ Pour sauver le genre humain, l'arracher au péché _

_ Ramener au Seigneur ses enfants égarés... _

“Alright, where is that music coming from?” Nathalie asked as she stood up from her desk. 

Gabriel was caught off guard, looking up. “Hm? Good question…” He walked to the door, and poked his head out of the atelier’s door. The piano music was coming from upstairs. Of course, it was Adrien. Gabriel turned to look at Nathalie. “It’s just Adrien. I forgot that school was not in session this week due to vacation. Perhaps we should have made him do school work anyway… to keep him sharp and ahead.” 

“Come on Gabriel, it’s Christmas. Don’t be such a grinch.” 

He sighed. “I’m not. But if we have to work, then there’s no excuse as to why he shouldn’t be working on his studies.” 

“But he’s working on his extracurriculars… so he is being productive…” Nathalie pointed out to him. 

“...Alright, you have a point. I’m going up there. Come with me.” He responded, as he began to walk up to Adrien’s room. While they had work to do, she wasn’t going to defy his orders. She followed behind him, quickly catching up. The two of them made it to Adrien’s room, and Gabriel opened the door. 

“Adrien!” Gabriel raised his voice over the sound of the gentle, holiday music on the piano. 

The young boy flinched as he sat up straight. “Father, when did you get in here? Could you at least knock first?” 

“I don’t need to knock. This is my house.” He replied coldly. Adrien’s expression turned sour. “Anyway… I can’t help but overhear you playing from downstairs.” 

“Really? I’m sorry, Father. I’ll try to play quieter…” His sour expression then turned sad. 

Nathalie stepped in, shooting a glare at Gabriel first. “No, no… don’t stop. Adrien, what’s wrong?” 

The boy slumped over the piano as he sighed. “It’s nothing.” 

Gabriel began to show genuine concern. “You can tell us.” 

“I… I miss Mom.” Adrien said, as he looked at them. “I was just playing her favorite song because I miss her.” 

Gabriel frowned a bit and sat next to him on the piano bench. “I’m sorry, Adrien… I didn’t know that this is how you felt...” 

Nathalie bit her tongue. Of course he wouldn’t know, he doesn’t pay much attention to the kid, especially at the holidays. At least he was now, so she could at least give him brownie points for that. 

As angry as Adrien wanted to be at his father, he knew he couldn’t. He was aware his father was even more depressed around what was supposed to be the happiest time of year, even when his mother was still around. The least he could do was try and show some kindness in return. He said nothing, but simply looked away. Gabriel looked down at the piano keys, and began to play the same song that Adrien had stopped playing. The young boy perked up a bit, his mood lifting with the sweeping crescendo. 

“Come on, Adrien… play with me.” He encouraged his son to join. Adrien sat up, as he began to play alongside his father. In fact, the young boy began to sing along as they began to play the second verse. 

_ En ces lieux durant la nuit demeuraient les bergers _

_ Qui gardaient leurs troupeaux dans les champs de Judée _

_ Or, un ange du Seigneur apparut dans les cieux _

_ Et la gloire de Dieu resplendit autour d'eux. _

Nathalie hummed along to the song, joining on the refrain. It was a song she also enjoyed. 

_ Noël, Noël, Noël, Noël _

_ Jésus est né, chantons Noël! _

They stopped. She looked at them, slightly embarrassed. They must have heard her singing along. Adrien turned his head. “Wow Nathalie… you sound amazing! Sing with me!” 

“Adrien, please… it wasn’t that amazing…” 

Gabriel piped up, “I agree with Adrien. You have gorgeous vocals… Please, do sing along.” 

Nathalie sighed. “Oh, alright, fine… but then we have to finish our work, Gabriel… Okay?” 

Gabriel nodded. “Very well, then. Alright, on a count of three. One, two… three…” And the music started again. Nathalie took a breath, and began to sing, with Adrien joining her. 

_ L'ange dit : « Ne craignez pas ; soyez tous dans la joie _

_ Un Sauveur vous est né, c'est le Christ, votre Roi _

_ Près d'ici, vous trouverez dans l'étable, couché _

_ D'un lange emmailloté, un enfant nouveau-né ». _

_ Noël, Noël, Noël, Noël _

_ Jésus est né, chantons Noël ! _

Nathalie smiled at them both, trying to hide her embarrassment. Gabriel and Adrien applauded. “See, you were even better when we could hear you.” Gabriel commented. 

“You’re too kind… but Gabriel, we really should finish our work.” 

Gabriel nodded as he stood up. The adults headed towards the door, when Adrien stopped them. “Father?” 

“Yes, Adrien?” 

“When you’re done working… Can we do that again? Can we play ‘Les Anges dans Nos Campagnes’?”

Gabriel smiled fondly. It was Christmas, and the best gift of all was seeing Adrien in good spirits, especially because of his actions. “Of course. We’ll come back when we’re done. And I’ll knock this time.” 

Adrien smiled, as he began to play another holiday song, much softer this time, as Gabriel and Nathalie left his room and closed the door as they exited. 


End file.
